Rien d'inquiètant
by Shueino
Summary: un jour banal de convention mais quelque chose va se passer


La route était longue de la Bretagne à Paris, pourtant beaucoup de monde faisaient cet itinéraire chaque jours bien qu'il y ait des occasionnels parmi eux. C'était un jour d'été, températures modérées à l'extérieur et bruits de voitures.

A bord d'une de ces voitures ce tenait un homme grand au crâne rasé, calme, somnolant presque. A côté de lui se tenait un jeune homme brun somnolait lui aussi, indifférent à la route et aux bavardages des deux autres occupants de la voiture. Le conducteur était environs du même âge que les trois autres, il répondait de son mieux à son camarade de droite qui parlait de divers projets. Tout quatre étaient partis vers Paris pour participer à la convention qui s'y déroulait dans les prochains jours. Le début du voyage avait été animé, mais la fatigue aidant, le plus âgé et le plus jeune s'étaient mis rapidement tût et mis à somnoler, laissant les deux autres parler.

Deux heures plus tard ils étaient arrivés à destination, le conducteur pris une route pour éviter les bouchons et pouvoir prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, bien qu'il soit proche de midi. Il arriva à trouver une place qui n'était ni trop loin d'un lieu de restauration ni trop éloigner du lieu de rendez-vous fixé par l'animateur de la convention.

A l'arrière les deux dormeurs s'éveillèrent, et sous les yeux moqueurs des deux autres s'extirpèrent de l'auto.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Trop, mais bon on sera en forme pour la convention, hein Bob ?

\- J'ai faim … tu as raison Fanta en pleine forme mais après avoir mangé.

Le surnommé Bob s'était étiré comme un chat en disant ces mots, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Leur camarade, qui n'avait encore rien dit, eut un petit rire avant de diriger ses amis vers le restaurant qu'il avait repéré.

Le restaurant était très simple, les places étaient réparties à la manière d'un train, l'architecture avait la forme des vieux trains de jadis. De l'extérieur le restaurant avait une belle façade noire mais à l'intérieur c'était comme un nouveau monde. Les quatre jeunes gens s'installèrent sur une banquette et passèrent commande, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant une bonne heure en mangeant puis partirent à leur rendez-vous.

 _Un jour plus tard_

Les fans étaient nombreux à ce rendez-vous qu'était la convention de Paris, les quatre amis réparti de part et d'autre de la salle immense par paire. Fred et Seb du grenier avaient eu le droit à une pause dans les demandes des fans, moins nombreux sans doute à cause de l'heure -13h- ce qui les arrangeaient. Ils sortirent de leur stand quand ils virent d'ébouler un jeune homme tout de rouge vêtu avec une tignasse noire agitant les bras dans leur direction.

Ils reconnurent facilement Bob, bien que quelque chose les dérangea chez lui ils ne dirent rien, tout en cherchant ce quelque chose de dérangeant Bob avait fini par les rejoindre malgré la marée humaine présente.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? la cafète est bondée ? Il n'y a plus rien à manger ?!

\- Seb arrête de penser à ton ventre fit en riant Fred

\- Mais euh ! tu as faim toi aussi Bob dit ?

La supplique comique de Seb arracha un sourire doux à son interlocuteur et ce fut là qu'ils remarquèrent que leur ami ne parlait pas.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il Bob ? tu est anormalement silencieux

\- Un accident, il va bien d'après la sécurité, allons au calme je vous raconterais

\- Fanta…un accident ? on vous laisse petites heures et vous trouver le moyen de créer un accident

Bien que le ton de Fred soit léger il y avait un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Les quatre amis se dirigèrent dans les loges ou Fanta leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé durant la matinée.

\- Ont signaient les autographes comme d'habitude, Bob était avec une petite pour faire des photos, quand un cosplayeur est tombé et son arme aussi qui s'est dirigé vers la petite et Bob, Bob l'a écartée et s'est reçu l'arme en plastique dur en pleine tête, mais le cosplayeur a voulu la rattraper, à bousculer Bob est de nouveau tombé sur lui, lui écrasant brièvement la gorge…

Fanta glissa un regard inquiet sur Bob qui était en train de déballer les sandwichs avant de reprendre

\- Bob toussait j'étais en mode panique quand des gars de la sécurité sont arrivés et ont emmené Bob à l'infirmerie qui nous ont dit que ce n'était pas grave mais qu'il devait éviter de trop parler fort on n'a pas eu le temps de venir vous avertir vu que ça s'est passé i peine une heure

Fred regardait le plus jeune d'entre eux rigoler avec Seb, il était content que cela ne soit pas très grave mais il était quand même inquiet.

\- Tu te sens capable de venir à notre conférence avec Seb tout de même ?

\- Je ne peux pas parler fort ni très longtemps je pense pouvoir le faire quand même

\- Très bien allons-y du coup, Fanta ?

\- Je vous rejoins vers le milieu, le temps de rassurer les fans

\- D'accord

Une heure plus tard les greniers et Bob montèrent sur scène avec le dernier plus calme que d'habitude, mais personne ne s'en formalisa, ils pensaient que c'était une blague préparé ou une sorte de défis. Les questions commencèrent à fuser, tantôt pour Seb, tantôt pour Fred, mais commencèrent à ce corser quand vint le tour de Bob, heureusement Fanta les rejoignit à ce moment-là et pris la question naturellement sous le regard reconnaissant de son comparse.

La conférence se passait bien, Bob était assis à côté de Fred sur un fauteuil et Seb et Fanta sur un autre, ils essayaient de satisfaire la curiosité du public du mieux qu'ils pouvaient quand, tout à coup, Fred senti quelque chose sur son épaule, quelques rires surgirent de la foule, Bob s'était endormi contre lui.

Fanta sourit et pendant que Seb annonçais que la conférence était finie mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour Bob il était juste fatigué de sa journée, il pris ce dernier dans les bras et quitta la scène avec Fred et Seb sur les talons.


End file.
